


Absolute Obedience

by rosexwald



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Kagune Kink, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Snowballing, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexwald/pseuds/rosexwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ask Kaneki, there is nothing better than two beautiful ghouls submitting to your orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be clear in descriptions of bondage and all "configurations", but if you find it difficult to visualize, please use this manga panel as reference -> [[click] ](https://41.media.tumblr.com/f7e521ee56f95daa247742f299de6200/tumblr_nnxukhT8H61qkuyj0o1_r1_500.png)
> 
> (source: [[click]](http://edisyaoi.tumblr.com/post/118310464891))

❈

Kanae looks as if he’s going to crumble any minute, trembling and shivering, eyes fluttering close every now and then, hiding his clouded mind behind the curtain of long lashes.

His pale, porcelain skin is dusted by a pink blush, glistening with pearly droplets of restless sweat. Chest rising and falling with heavy, uneven breaths. Peaked nipples reddened from pinching.

It’s as if he’s on display, right before Shuu’s eyes, kneeling on the bed and facing him, and fighting to keep eye-contact. He’s exposed to him, vulnerable, presented to him. Kaneki kneels on the bed behind him, observing Shuu over Kanae’s shoulder as he kisses and nips at the crook of the boy’s neck.

Shuu wants to touch him, or himself, for that matter, but he knows he can’t. His hands tied behind his back, rope tight around his wrist. He can look, but not touch. His cock is heavy between his legs as he observes the younger ghoul trying not to writhe too much.

The sight makes him shudder, and he tenses a little, feeling pressure in his behind. His muscles flutter around the plug that fills him, keeping him stretched and ready. For how long now, he can’t tell... He is ready for so long now, but Kaneki refuses to do anything to him. Just makes him watch how he makes petit Kanae squirm lewdly. He lets out a breathy moan at the feeling, the toy twitching slightly inside him at the movement.

Kanae reeks of pheromones like animal in heat. The scent hits Shuu’s nose with each breath, sickeningly sweet and heavy. He licks his lips, and swallows saliva that gathered in his mouth.

The boy’s legs are spread, and between them, his erection stands proudly, flushed and warm. Kaneki’s black-tipped fingers graze lazily along the velvety shaft, smearing leaking precome over the glistening, pink head. The touch is both too much and not enough, and it drives Kanae crazy without bringing him even a little closer to satisfaction.

Skin on Kanae’s legs is reddened, rope wrapped tightly around this delicate flesh, looking almost harsh and brutal comparing to pure smoothness of the boy’s long limbs. He sits on his heels, unable to shift higher onto his knees, nor straighten up his legs at all. Rope is wrapped around his upper thighs, and around his ankles, tying them together. Restraints make it impossible for Kanae to unbend his legs. They take away his modesty, and make him a trophy.

“How do you like it, Tsukiyama-san?” Kaneki asks, catching Shuu’s eyes as he stops nipping at Kanae’s neck for a moment. “Isn’t he just _delicious_ looking?”

He squeezes Kanae’s cock, making the boy whimper and shudder, trying to push his hips into the touch.

Shuu nods weakly, hair falling into his eyes. In all honesty, Kanae probably never looked more fuckable.

“I’m going to prepare him for you. You’re so hard by now, we need to spread this little ass open for you. Isn’t that right, Kanae-kun?” Kaneki’s voice is lower than usually, and hoarse. It’s obvious he is turned on as well, but he’s in control here so he sets up the pace of this game. Apparently he has no problem of taking it _maddeningly_ slow.

“Y-Yes…” Kanae breathes out an answer, loud enough to be clearly heard. He knows that when Kaneki asks him a question, he expects a proper answer. If he is obedient, he might get rewarded.

Pleased with the reply, Kaneki let’s go of the boy’s cock, and lifts his hand up to his mouth. “Nice and slick.” he instructs, pushing the two of his fingers past Kanae’s lips. The young ghoul is wonderfully compliant the whole time, and he immediately starts to suck on Kaneki’s fingers, coating them with saliva. He tastes his own desperate flavour as he licks his precome off the half-ghoul’s hand.

Shuu’s cock twitches impatiently, leaking onto the sheets, as he observes Kanae drooling around Kaneki’s fingers. String of saliva hangs from the boy’s lips and clings onto his chin when Kaneki pulls his hand away and reaches down between his legs.

He forces two fingers into Kanae at once, squirming the slick digits inside him quickly. Kanae arches slightly, his breath hitching, but he does not complain, biting onto his lower lip not to cry out. Out of instinct, he tugs at the rope tying up his hands behind his back, but then he calms down, accepting the intruding fingers inside with just a small, breathy hiss. His head falls back, resting against Kaneki’s shoulder, eyes closing.

“No, Kanae-kun. You must be looking at Shuu-sama the whole time. So he knows how much you like it.” Kaneki tells him, in a purring whisper against his ear.

And the boy obeys, opening his eyes and letting his head hang forward again, his gaze fixed on Shuu. Slightly parted lips tremble as the boy lets out barely audible “Shuu-sama…”

Kanae winces when Kaneki’s fingers push deeper into him, and he starts working him open, moving them inside him. At first he just slides them in and out, in and out… It warms him up from the inside, makes his muscles relax and soften. Then he starts spreading him, scissoring him open, and that makes the boy feel pressure in his lower stomach. He breathes fast, whimpering weakly, and for the whole time he is looking straight into Shuu’s eyes.

“I think Tsukiyama-san likes what he sees.” Kaneki says with a smirk, wriggling his fingers inside the boy, “I bet his cock aches for you by now. Give him some sugar, hm? Kanae-kun…” The white-haired ghoul suggests, pressing a hand between Kanae’s shoulder blades, and making him lean forward.

Kanae finds it hard to keep balance. With his legs forced-bent at the knees, ankles tied to the back of his upper thighs, and his hands tied behind his back, there is only as much as he can do to lean over, lowering his torso slowly. His legs are numb and trembling as he does.

He opens his mouth willingly, and Shuu raises on his knees impatiently, to bring his throbbing cock closer to the boy’s lips. Kanae’s tongue is already dripping when he sticks it out, mouth watering as he feels the scent coming from his master’s groin with all intensity now. Musky, sweaty, obscene.

_Köstlich._

Kanae’s tongue curls around the plump head of Shuu’s cock, and he catches it with his lips, enveloping it tightly before he sucks around it. Shuu doesn’t even try to stifle a moan, any touch to his neglected erection would feel like heaven by now, but this is definitely even more than he could hoped for.

He rocks his hips slightly, pushing himself deeper into the young ghouls wet, willing mouth, and Kanae takes him. He takes him all, hungrily, desperately. His eyes beg for more silently as Kanae looks up at his master, and then they turn pitch black. Red pupils shift restlessly, feverish little glimmer. Master Shuu just tastes _so good_.

His precome is bittersweet, cascading onto his tongue, and he swallows whatever little he can get.

With his mouth stuffed full, Kanae swallows around the thick cock, burying his nose in a fluff of pubes as he takes him all the way to the base. His lips are reddened, wrapped tightly around the shaft, and his chin glistens with saliva. Shuu trembles all over, realizing that each breath leaves him in a form of a pathetic, needy cry. The plug in his ass becomes bothersome, just giving faint pressure, and filling him not nearly enough.

Loud smack makes both of them yelp. Kaneki’s hand lands against Kanae’s asscheek with a firm spank, leaving a burning red imprint of his palm against the boy’s pale skin.

“Don’t make him come just yet. You’re both too greedy.” Kaneki scolds them, but contrary to his words, his fingers start rubbing a sweet, sensitive spot deep inside Kanae. He likes to test the boy’s obedience.

Squirming and whining, Kanae closes his eyes, and with regret he lets Shuu’s cock slip out from between his lips. He bends over some more, as much as he can, and tries to satisfy his hunger with mouthing at his master’s testicles, the soft sack swaying between Shuu’s legs as Kanae laps at it.

Shuu’s hands tug at the restraints impatiently, the urge to push Kanae’s head down onto his cock driving him mad.

Kanae wonders in how much trouble he would get if he comes now… he finally is so close, and he’s not strong enough to resist letting go. But just as he thinks that, Kaneki pulls his fingers out of him, leaving him empty.

The half-ghoul grabs his arm and pushes him onto the mattress, and Kanae’s tied up body drops onto the sheets softly. “On your back.” As the command comes, Kanae rolls over, his hands trapped between his back and the bed uncomfortably.

His legs are now drawn up against his chest, ropes around his ankles burning his skin as he moves. He has no intimacy whatsoever, exposed and spread lewdly, and that’s the point.

Kaneki moves over to kneel behind Shuu, gripping his asscheeks and kneading them playfully. They both look down at Kanae, and the boy blushes deep red, his ass stretched and gaping open, cock resting against his stomach, leaking a pool of sticky precome.

“He’s yours.” Kaneki says, kissing Shuu’s shoulder, and pats his ass gently, “Fuck him.”

Shuu doesn’t have to be told twice. He settles himself kneeling between Kanae’s legs, his erection poking and rubbing at the pink, fluttering entrance. Kaneki’s hand curls around his waist, and he takes hold of his cock, guiding it against Kanae’s hole. With a push of his hips, Shuu slips inside of the boy, sighing out contently.

Kanae’s back arches above the bed, muscles in his arms burning in dull pain, getting numb as they’re trapped underneath his body weight. But it doesn’t really matter, as he feels his master’s thick cock filling him slowly.

Kaneki gives them a moment to establish a pace. Shuu starts with shallow thrusts, buried deep inside Kanae, he barely pulls out, just rolls his hips gently to pound into him. Kanae’s still tight ass envelops him nicely, he’s soft and warm inside.

The white-haired ghoul waits just the right amount of time, until Kanae’s eyes get cloudy, and drops of sweat bloom on his forehead, making his violet strands cling onto it messily. Until both his lovers shudder, and pant hotly into the air, and Kanae’s moans turn into pitiful cries. That’s when he decides they have had enough time to adjust. That’s when he finally can give up some of his control, and lose himself in this pleasure along with them.

He pulls the plug out of Shuu, the older ghoul whines at the loss. Before the toy’s presence was frustratingly teasing, just causing sparks to run through his loins, too small to start a fire. But now, without it, it feels even worse.

“Tsukiyama-san, how fortunate I kept you ready.” Kaneki whispers, spreading Shuu’s round asscheeks with his hands, “It would be a shame not to join the fun.”

He presses against Shuu’s entrance, head of his cock slipping inside with ease. The ghoul’s ass is nicely loose for him, and so he doesn’t have to take his time, which is good because he has no patience left by now.

Gripping at Shuu’s hips, Kaneki slams into him, the impact pushing Shuu deep and rough into Kanae. The three of them cry out, joined in pleasure. Of course, Shuu lets Kaneki set up the pace, keeping his muscles relaxed. Each of Kaneki’s thrusts pushes him forward into Kanae’s tight hole.

Kaneki kisses Shuu’s shoulder, and up to the crook of his neck, gnawing at the skin to leave bruised marks, even just for a little while. Not that in their current position it’s not obvious to whom the two ghouls belong, but still, Kaneki likes to mark his property. Matching bites, round and purple, decorate Kanae’s pale neck, Kaneki can see them as the boy’s head falls back against the pillows, mouth gaped open for desperate moans to escape freely.

Kanae is already a mess. Kaneki smirks contently as he sees that. Ropes bite into his skin as his muscles flex and tense, but even so the boy spreads his legs wide for Shuu, no matter the discomfort. He’s sweaty and and trembling, chest fluttering with rapid breaths, and he begs for more over and over, half of the words leaving him turn into moans, the other half is some mindless gibberish in German. He begs Kaneki to go _Schneller_ , his whole body aching for Shuu to fuck him harder.

Now, that the boy is already on cloud nine, Kaneki decides to reduce his other lover into writhing mess as well.

“Hey, Tsukiyama-san. Show me my sword.” he asks, breathing hotly against his ear and nipping at the soft lobe.

Those words reach Shuu only after a few seconds, his mind filled with loud sound of skin slapping against skin, and image of Kanae mewling that he wants him deeper in his _winzig kleinen Arsch_.

But when he understands what Kaneki just said, he tilts his head slightly back to catch his gaze, and just one look confirms that the half-ghoul is serious.

Shuu releases his kagune slowly, it pierces through his skin, crawling out from underneath his shoulder blade. He tries to curl it around his arm as usual, but with his hands tied behind his back, it’s awkward and uncomfortable. The koukaku squirms slowly along his arm, but it seems that this is enough for Kaneki.

White-haired ghoul gently runs his finger along the shiny surface of the kagune, as if petting it soothingly, before he reaches its base, and he pushes his fingers into Shuu’s wet kakuhou.

The feeling is so intense and overwhelming and Shuu’s legs shake, knees threatening to give up underneath him. His voice comes out broken and squeaky as he cries out Kaneki’s name. Silently, he prays that he gets permission to come soon.

Kaneki wriggles his fingers around beneath Shuu’s skin, and pulls them out covered in a sticky fluid, it’s pinkish in colour from mixing with blood, and it smells so intensely that even Kanae has to swallow the excess of saliva that gathers in his mouth immediately.

Kakugan in Kaneki’s eye appears quickly, as he licks the thick fluid off his fingers. The taste is almost too much, raw, it burns his tongue, but at the same time, it sharpens his appetite for more.

As much as it is pleasurable, it’s also painful for Shuu, and his kagune, out of instinct, quickly squirms back underneath his skin. Maybe that’s for the best, because Kaneki doesn’t trust himself not to get more, and more…

As a reward, Shuu gets permission to come. He’s proud of himself that he lasted this long, and didn’t climax before Kaneki told him to. He waited so long, and as he finally spills himself, the relief makes him whimper. His thick, warm release fills Kanae’s ass, making the boy shudder. Kanae knows that once Shuu came, he is allowed too.

He is not mistaken. Kaneki’s hand reaches around Shuu, and wraps around Kanae’s cock, stroking him vigorously. The half-ghoul can feel how Shuu’s muscles flutter and clench around his cock, his body still trembling with spasm. He pounds the older ghoul’s ass until his moans turn into whiny gasps, and it’s obvious he’s all over sensitive and spent, his limping cock still inside Kanae, still stimulated.

Kanae comes right after, Kaneki’s skilled fingers bringing him to his release expertly. He comes all over his own stomach, screaming as his back arches and painfully presses his numb arms against the bed. Even so, the boy remembers to thank his lover, knowing that it’s expected from him to be grateful. And he is, he always is.

Sparing Shuu the over-stimulation finally, Kaneki pulls his cock out of him, and orders him to remain kneeling. One hand stroking himself still, Kaneki helps Kanae up as well, making him kneel next to Shuu. The boy feels his master’s come dripping from his ass when he moves.

The half-ghoul stands on the bed in front of them, and pets their hair with his free hand, as he pumps his cock faster. They deserved to be rewarded.

“Do you want to be fed?” he asks, even though he knows the answer.

“Yes…” Shuu’s voice is hushed and breathy. Kanae nods, already opening his mouth expectantly.

“You must share. Will you be good and share?” It’s obvious from Kaneki’s tone, shaky and impatient, that he’s close.

Both ghouls nod eagerly in response, lips parted as they wait, drool gathering in the corners of their mouths.

They look so vulnerable, tied up and well-fucked, hair messy, cheeks flushed. Kaneki is at his limits, and seeing them like this, on their knees in front of him, finally pushes him over the edge.

Ribbons of thick come spill into their awaiting mouths. Cheeks pressed together, Shuu and Kanae try to catch as much as they can onto their tongues. Some of it lands on their chins, or cling onto their lips, but mostly it fills their mouths, and it’s obvious how hard they try not to swallow immediately. It’s so delicious, sweet syrup on their tongues.

But they promised to share. And so as Kaneki milks his cock until the last drop, the two ghouls turn to face each other, and they kiss, open-mouthed and sloppy. Tongues pressing into the other’s mouth, they try to get as much as they can, and only then they’re allowed to swallow. It’s never enough, and so they always end up licking themselves clean, desperately trying to collect every drop.

“Very good, you may rest. _Let me take care of you_.” Kaneki says, his voice is now softer. Those are not just any words, their meaning was agreed beforehand. They mean the game is over. From now on, there are no more orders, and punishments for disobeying.

Knowing that, Kanae lets out a sob, his muscles sore and skin burning underneath the ropes.

“Shh… let’s get you out of this.” Kaneki kneels on the bed next to the boy, and reaches to untie him. First he releases his hands, and Kanae immediately drapes them around his neck, pressing his face against his chest to muffle his cries.

“Thank you…” Kanae whimpers, and Kaneki can feel how his hands shake, as the boy tries to weakly thread his fingers through his white hair. Kaneki takes those delicate palms in his, and kisses bruised lines that ropes left around the boy’s wrists.

When Kanae is a little calmer, Kaneki unties Shuu’s hands as well, giving them the same treatment, tenderly kissing each finger, insides of Shuu’s palms, and his wrists.

Both of them untie Kanae’s legs, unbending his knees carefully as they make him lie down. Young ghoul hisses faintly, unpleasant numbness spreading through his muscles in a wave of tingling warmth as he finally straightens his legs.

Kanae closes his eyes, trying to suppress trembling in his limbs, but his body keeps twitching. He feels mattress dipping on both sides of him, and warm, cozy duvet is pulled over him. He smiles, letting himself relax. His hands blindly wander underneath the covers, seeking touch of his lovers.

“Feeling alright?” Shuu asks, pressing a kiss to Kanae’s forehead.

“Mhm…” the boy murmurs, small smile tugging at his lips. He always feels so pleasantly spent afterwards.

“You’re trembling.” Kaneki snuggles up to the boy, kissing his shoulder.

Kanae stretches lazily, much alike a sleepy cat, the little hum he lets out resembling a purr too. He rolls over onto his belly, and cracks one eye open. “Will you rub my back, please?” he asks no one in particular, and both of them respond, gentle palms rubbing soothing circles over his lower back, and kneading at his shoulders.

Maybe Kaneki was the master in their games, but when it comes to aftercare, Kanae’s orders are absolute. He just loves being pampered.


End file.
